huntress_machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Jax Rojas
Jax Rojas is a Spartan IV Agent operating within the classified ONI branch, Monolith. He is the leader of the Spartan IV Headhunter Team, Dark Horse. Biography At some point in time, Rojas underwent Spartan IV augmentation and joined the Office of Naval Intelligence branch, Monolith. Within the branch, Rojas is the captain of the private headhunter group, Dark Horse. In October of 2555, Rojas was tasked by Dr. Ian Carabach to track down and retrieve the rogue Spartan agent, Twenty-Seven. Lineage: Huntress Volume II After the failed assassination of Agent Twenty-Seven that resulted in the death of Agent Twenty-Eight; Rojas and his team were tasked with capturing her and returning her to the Monolith Polar HQ alive. Rojas and his team eventually tracked Twenty-Seven down; cornering her and Captain Gregg Waller on the upper floor of an unfinished highrise in Shousbo on Ballast. All four members of Dark Horse revealed themselves by deactivating their active camouflage systems and confronted the two Spartans. Rojas, confident at first, offered to spare Gregg Waller's life if he chose to walk away without contest. Waller retaliated and triggered a high powered flash from his helmet, temporarily blinding and disorienting Rojas and Dark Horse long enough for Twenty-Seven to escape the tower. Rojas ordered the other three members of Dark Horse to pursue her and stayed behind to confront Gregg Waller. The two traded blows across the unfinished building. Rojas retreated in order to activate his active camouflage. As he was approaching Waller for a kill shot from behind, another member of Dark Horse, Spartan Teller, notified him that one of their own, Spartan Farbrock had been killed. Rojas's reaction revealed his location. Waller fired a shot from his Railgun, blowing Rojas out of the highrise. Rojas survived both the blast and fall but ordered Dark Horse to retreat. Later, at the Monolith Polar HQ, Rojas pleaded with Ian Carabach for another chance to pursue Twenty-Seven. By this point, Rojas seemed to have taken personal motivation in retrieving her. Carabach refused, confident that Twenty-Seven would now come to them instead. Carabach and Rojas left the base shortly before it was destroyed by Twenty-Seven and Gregg Waller. Personality Jax is extremely confident and "full of himself". His gung-ho approach to capturing Twenty-Seven showed his lack of concern with any retaliation. His initial deal strike with Gregg Waller, also reinforces this aspect of his persona. Rojas is also very attached to his team members. Enough so that the news of a loss in his team was enough to make him cancel the teams pursuit on Twenty-Seven temporarily. Trivia * Rojas appears on the first promo poster for Lineage, "The Huntress Becomes The Hunted" . * Rojas mentions to Gregg Waller that killing Spartans is a waste (of talent, resources, etc) implying that he has killed Spartans in the past. * Like Twenty-Seven, Rojas wears black armor accented with an all red visor. * Rojas shares an armor design with Mirage, one of the antagonists from the cancelled Cinder production. Category:Characters Category:Monolith Category:Lineage